


Those terrible streets.

by helenacf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Science Bros, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, maybe some smut in the future?, pure angst, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terrible happened a few months ago. Something that changed Bruce completly and he would never forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“…Fuck.” Bruce muttered as the cold metal pierced his skin, injecting an strange,blue liquid into his vein.  
It caused him a tremendous pain, almost agonic. But just that, pain. Just pain and nothing more because he would always wake up with an strange taste of blood in his mouth after a long, full of nightmares and cries, nap. This was his fifth attempt of suicide in this month. It all started as a bad day for the old doctor, which turned into a terrible accident.

The Avengers were in the middle of Manhattan, patrolling the sky and the streets. Keeping them safe from the enemy. Clint and Natasha were coping together, thing they had learnt a few weeks ago due to the fact that they had been training together. Thor threw his Mjolnir, aiming to the sky and hitting some dark soldiers from the enemy’s alien army. Steve jumped from the helicopter as the shield covered his back while Tony was flying above him, patrolling the sky as if it were of his own. 

Meanwhile, Bruce was alone in a corner of the damaged street, standing away from the “party” . Concentrated in taking out the accumulated anger from the inside. His skin turning into green as his point of view was changing, getting higher and higher. Losing himself more and more and he couldn’t do anything about it. Just let the monster go.  
The hulk threw himself against the enemy, knocking it down against a car which was randomly parked in the middle of the street. Hulk smashed it over and over again against the front of the car and then, throwing it to another side. Blood running through the street, probably running away from him. 

Suddenly something stopped him from smashing the enemy all over again against the ground, it was a baby crying. The baby was at the rear of the car, his small body wrapped with the arms of a little girl who was right next to him. She was scared to death, she couldn’t even cry. It was sad enough until Hulk saw the person who was sitting at the front, a piece of glass nailed in his chest. It was their father. 

“No” He muttered as he stepped back, moving away from the traumatic scene.

-Bruce, are you okay? What happened? Natasha asked from the background. Clint shot his arrow-bomb to the strange guy who was trying to kill them all right before turning away to face them. He noticed the car and the kids who were in the rear.  
“Tasha…there are kids in the car.”  
She looked directly at the car and after a few seconds he looked up at the big guy.  
“Bruce, it’s not your fault. It’s was just an accident. Stay in calm” She said in vain because he was already freaking out. Everything hurt and some stupid words weren’t going to help him in anyway. “No, No. I’m a monster” He repeated over and over again, throwing his fist against the wall of a building.

Tony knew something wasn’t going good, so he decided to check out what was happening. He stopped himself in front of the car. He didn’t need to ask, he simply knew what had just happened. “You, Cap” He called out when he spotted Steve. “Keep those kids away from here and look for someone for take care of them” Steve simply nodded with his head, he didn’t like to take orders from Stark, but he knew it was the right thing. He walked towards them, pulled part of the car out told the kids the typical lie, that everything would be fine, hold the baby in his arm and hold the little girl’s hand with his own hand and carried them far away from there.  
“Hey big boy, stop it. You are going to listen me now, okay? You didn’t mean it, it wasn’t you. We’ll find someone to take care of- hey!” He called out when his friend started running away from that terrible street. “BRUCE!” He called out one more time.  
“Leave him alone with himself for a while, Tony” Natasha told him after sighing deeply.  
“I can’t. That could kill him”


	2. Let me in.

Two weeks after the incident in Manhattan. 

Bruce was locked inside of his laboratory, trying some new medicaments. Not good medicaments that cure you from any illness, no. This medicaments could burn your bowels in hardly three minutes.  
But the Hulk would always spit them as if they were some bitter candies.

After that, he started trying with injection, and as you know, the fifth attempt of suicide failed too, just as the others. There was always a mistake that he couldn’t find before trying it, and that was driving him crazy. Bruce removed the bandage of his arm, which was cutting the circulation, and left it careless on the table. He slipped his hand through his hair, stroking his curls. “I need a shower” he muttered to himself when suddenly he heard a family voice just across the door.

“Doc, let me in” Tony said.

He turned away sharply, thanking the locked door. “No. I’m busy, Tony.” He simply said.

“Busy doing what?” Tony asked and added. “If you are in some kind of cool experiments I want to join the party. It’s been a long time since I played for the last time in your superawesomelab just for cool scientists.”

Bruce sighed deeply as he cleaned his old and dirty glasses. “It’s none of your business, and it’s pretty serious. So please go away and leave me alone”

After a long silence, Tony talked away. “We both perfectly know that I won’t leave. I could stay here all day, you know? I don’t really care” He said and added. “Come on, Doc. It will be just a few minutes. If you let me in now, I promise I won’t come back in 4 weeks. Deal?”

“....Okay” He finally replied. He quickly put all the pills and the injections inside of the drawer and locked it. “But just for a few minutes, no more.” He walked towards the door and opened it.

“Just a few minutes, don’t worry.” Tony said as he slipped himself inside of the lab. “I brought you Shawarma, it is of meat, if you wanted it of chicken it’s not my problem.” He handed him the food. “Oh, by the way, the guys of the team had been asking how you were and blah blah blah all of that. So…what are you doing? I don’t see anything around here”

Bruce took at the food and the left it on the table without even looking at it. “I’ll eat it later, I’m not hungry at the moment but thanks anyways.”. Bruce replies. “Things” Tony raised his eyebrow and Bruce added “Things, Tony. Just forget it, okay?”

“Okay” Tony replied as he took off a chair and sat just across him. “How are you?” He asked.

“Fine, thanks. Where’s your food? Didn’t you bring anything for you?” He asked, trying to avoid the topic of the conversation.

“I wasn’t hungry ,but don’t change the theme.” Tony replied. “I’m going to ask you one more time how are you, and this time you won’t lie, okay? I think it’s pretty easy to understand, you’ll get it soon” He said and added after a pause. “How are you, Bruce?” He asked again with a more severe voice.

Bruce looked away, maybe avoiding Tony’s piercing eyes, or maybe just looking for a way out of there. After a long time he admitted. “You already know how I am, you don’t need asking. It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” 

“Yes” Tony simply said. “We are trying to help you, but it seems like you don’t want our help. You keep avoiding us, avoiding the world. Locking yourself inside of this lab isn’t going to help you and you know it. You are going to end mad here. You don’t eat, you probably don’t sleep either…I’ve been through this too, and it wasn’t easy .This is going to kill you, believe me.”

“It won’t kill me, Tony. Believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first avengers fanfic heheh. I just started shipping Tony with Bruce a few weeks ago and I couldn't help myself.  
> Please don't forget to share your opinions, I don't care if they are negative or positive, I just want to know what do you think about it so I can keep writing the next chapter!
> 
> Have a nice day :D


End file.
